1. Field of Invention
A recovery and storage device is suitable for picking up children's toys and placing them in a storage container, the device having the appearance of a novelty animal, primarily an elephant, although other animals could be used to form the non-functional outer shell of the device. Within the shell of the device is a vacuum motor integrated with a cylindrical channel system and a hose, which sucks up the toys through the hose and directs the toys through the channel system to a chute, where the toys are deposited in a storage container, the device having several safety features which are suited to deter use by small children, requiring an adult or older child to operate the device. The storage container is removable for placement on a shelf with multiple storage containers being insertable within the device for picking up and segregating toys by lot.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to vacuum devices or devices intended to pick up small toys.
A cover for a vacuum is simply a decorative animal cover which is placed over an upright vacuum cleaner, presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,196 to Wickers. An attachment for a standard vacuum hose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,249 to Vandenberg, which picks up small toys and deposits them into a bag attachment, while allowing dirt and debris to pass through vent holes into the vacuum cleaner. A third U.S. patent to Zaleski is a vacuum cleaner located within the body of a container appearing to be a real dog, has a retractable hose coming from the tail of the dog, but is also convertible to a heated dryer, the device intended to be used by a pet groomer to reduce fear in pets being groomed of conventional vacuum cleaners, the inventor apparently assuming that the pet would be less nervous about having a vacuum appearing to be another dog.
An elephant shaped car cleaner and air pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,687 to Wei, having a vacuum end at the front of the rigid device (no hose is included on the vacuum end) with a retractable air hose coming out of the rear of the device for providing air through an air chuck apparently to a low tire, the device utilizing a air flow means to generate suction for the front end and compressed air to the rear end of the hand-held device.
None of the devices, alone or in combination, provide a toy pick-up and storage device having the safety features of the current device, the flexible air hose and air channeling system, the retractable cord presented in the current device, the wiring and electrical components disclosed in the current device, and the removable storage containers within the present device with which the segregated toys may be stored outside the container in open basket containers.